


Snobby but Sexy

by Angel170



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Smith - Freeform, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Past Crowley/Dean Winchester, Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc., ao3 is not letting me use smith in relationship tags, but this is dean smith au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Dean Smith is a corporate snob. He's wealthy, hardworking, and expects perfection from the men he dates. So why is this weird, sarcastic man with sex hair commanding his attention?





	Snobby but Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small fic I wrote for @thecuriouscrusader 1K challenge the word count is 1094 plus whatever is in the epilogue which has implied smut so here’s your warning for that. I think this was kinda cute and fun and hopefully you all like it. Not beta read.

Dean sat alone at the end of the bar, nursing his drink he frowned at the happy couple. He was with Crowley for a year and in three months since their breakup he was already engaged to Ramiel from accounting. Accounting, seriously? Dean was the director of sales and marketing of Sandover before his promotion to VP, coincidentally one week before Crowley dumped him. He tried to take the high road, make sure it didn’t interfere with their jobs and it worked. Luckily no one thought Dean got the job by sleeping with him, if there was one thing Ellen and Robert Smith instilled in their son it was the sense of hard work.

“A round of scotch for the bar.” Crowley’s voice rang out amidst the cheers from their co-workers and other patrons.

Dean hated him, not for the breakup or for being with Ramiel. In truth he was glad Crowley had the decency to break up with him before moving on to the older man.

“Much older,” he thought gloomily.

He didn’t hate him for any of those reasons, but simply because Crowley for all his bravado and claims of not wanting to be tied down decided Dean wasn’t good enough but the man he barely knew was. Now they were going to be married and Dean was still alone. Incredibly well off but still alone. He glared at the happy couple across the floor, frowning as Ramiel fixed Crowley’s tie. Ramiel didn’t even wear any good suits, he was dressed in jeans and a button down shirt for pete’s sake. At least Dean had worn his charcoal Hugo Boss with his red and white tie. He wasn’t even the one engaged and he was dressed better than the fiancé.

“Forget your ex with meaningless sex. It rhymes because it’s true.”

Dean turned to the body sitting beside him, when did someone sit down near him? His eyes scanned over the dark tousled hair, the bright blue eyes and soft pink lips of the other man.

“Do I know you?” Dean asked before taking a sip of his cognac, screw drinking Crowley’s free drinks.

“Jimmy Novak, and you tall angry and gorgeous look like you need to fuck out all those intense feelings before you optic blast the happy couple.” Jimmy responded with a smirk.

“Optic blast?”

“Yeah, X-men, cyclops…” at Dean’s lost look he frowned. “Dude, comics, movies and cartoons and none of it is ringing any bells? I feel sorry for your childhood, I might even let you top as a consolation prize.”

Dean couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled out of him, the man was good-looking but crazy. “You don’t even know my name, you think I would, what murder those two and you wanna have sex with me?”

“A. I wanna fuck you or you fuck me, I think that would be pretty hot. 2. I don’t think you would murder them unless you were actually a mutant from the X-men and numbero tres I doubt your name is Scott Summers so I think we’re all safe.”

“It’s Dean, Dean Smith.”

Jimmy sat up straight on the stool, a frown marred his face as he gave Dean a mock glare, “I’am Dean Smith, I have a very large stick up my rectum and am in dire need of a removal.”

“I don’t sound like that.”

“Yeah, you do. But, that’s okay. So which one of those is your ex.” He nodded to the couple who were swaying together without any music.

“The one in the Brioni striped suit.”

Jimmy gave out a low whistle, “Brioni? Something tells me that’s not a pasta dish.”

Dean looked back at Jimmy, this time giving his outfit a critical eye. The man was wearing a well work gray AC/DC shirt, that looked very long on him, with a pair of dark skinny jeans. The man was definitely not Dean’s type.

“It’s not, look Jimmy I’m flattered really but you’re just not my type.”

Jimmy gave him a smirk and nodded along, “yeah I figured. Snobby guys rather glare at happy couples while sitting alone than get to know someone as more than the name on their clothing tag. It’s okay, I took a shot.”

Dean glared at him, “I’m not a snob. I just like what I like.”

“You like labels, on clothes and people. I guarantee you wouldn’t be half as pissed about your ex being happy if it was someone wearing a suit that looked like it could only be paid on a black AMEX. hey that kinda rhymed too, I am on poetry fire today.”

“I’m not, I’m not like that.”

“Yeah, you are. It’s okay that you are but you should at least own it.” Jimmy patted his shoulder as he got up. “You’ll be happier once you realize who you are and what you want. Good luck Dean.”

Dean watched as Jimmy made his way out the bar, several people at different booths waving and smiling at him. He seemed to be pretty popular with the bar patrons and his co-workers but Dean had no idea who he was.

“I’m not a snob.” He grumbled as he pulled at his tie, he threw some bills on the bar and raced outside catching Jimmy as he was unlocking a sleek black car. “Jimmy wait.”

Jimmy leaned over the hood of the car and raised his brows expectantly, “um, I…I actually don’t have a plan.”

Throwing back his head Jimmy laughed, his smile wide and beautiful had Dean laughing right along with him. “Get in Dean.”

As both men got into the car, Dean caressed the leather interior. “It’s a beautiful car.”

“She,” Jimmy corrected, “is a lady Dean. And she, is a ‘67 Chevy Impala. You can ogle, you can touch but make sure you treat her like the lady she is.”

Dean chuckled but nodded in agreement as Jimmy drove on, “so where are we going?”

“Don’t know, just like driving. Why you got someplace you need to be?”

Dean thought about his empty and cold apartment, the one that didn’t even have any pictures up of his family because it didn’t go with the design his decorator came up with. His family wasn’t even in the state and he didn’t have any friends, not really. There was no one waiting for him, no pet, no friends. “No, no place I gotta be.”

Jimmy nodded as though he understood perfectly and drove on, the Impala vibrating beneath them as they settled into a comfortable silence. 

* * *

**Epilogue**

Several weeks after they’ve started dating

 **Dean** : “so what the hell do you do for a living? And no I’m not being a snob or anything but come on I never see you leave anywhere but you always pay your own way when we go out. You’re not doing anything illegal right?”

 **Jimmy** : “if I was doing anything illegal do you really think I’d tell you? I own several businesses including my late stepfather’s company okay?”

 **Dean** : “Oh, that’s good. So you knew Crowley and Ramiel from one of the businesses then?”

 **Jimmy** : “Yeah they actually work for me.”

 **Dean** : “No way, where?”

 **Jimmy** looked up at Dean and blinks. “So cute, yet so slow on the uptake. You work for me too Dean, I own Sandover.”

 **Dean** : “You’re a billionaire? And you still call burberry blueberry, seriously?”

 **Jimmy** : “Would you feel better if I ate your ass up against the window in my office at Sandover?”

Dean doesn’t respond but he gets up and puts his jacket on while tossing Jimmy the keys to the Impala.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago on my old blog MrsGabrielTrickster on tumblr but because of the tumblr purge I've now moved to SheInThatFandom and want to upload my fics before tumblr deletes them.
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment and let me know what you liked so I can keep doing it. also subscribe to get uploads of old fics but also my new ones. Again I have a new born so fic writing has slowed but i do have several WIP that are super fun and if you've enjoyed my fics you'll love these new ones.


End file.
